


Cheering You On

by 1DirectionGaySmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Cheerleader!Harry, Fingering, Gay Sex, Jock!Liam, M/M, lirry fluff, lirry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DirectionGaySmut/pseuds/1DirectionGaySmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jock!Liam, the captain of the football team, fucks his boyfriend Cheerleader!Harry in the changing rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering You On

**Author's Note:**

> If you want another chapter or anything then just message me, or leave a comment :)
> 
> For more of my smut, follow me on tumblr: http://1dgaysmut.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, follow me on Tumblr, leave comments or send me feedback :D x

Liam was over the moon, and quite proud of himself. He'd just scored the winning goal and was being mobbed by his fellow team mates. They tackled him to the floor, screaming and chanting as they expressed their joy at winning the game. They soon climbed off him and helped Liam up before running off in a group of adrenaline-filled teen boys. When Liam rose back up to his feet, he looked over at his boyfriend, who was jumping around in joy with his fellow cheerleaders. Liam smiled, brushed the dirt and grass off of himself, and walked over to Harry.

When Harry spotted Liam coming towards him, he stopped jumping around, and ran up to him. Liam was forced to step back a bit when Harry leaped into his arms, wrapping his long legs around his waist. "I'm so, so proud of you baby, you won again", the curly haired boy exclaimed, locking his lips onto Liam's. A wave of wolf whistles and cheers erupted at the two lovers began making out. 

Harry pulled away and hopped off of Liam, wrapping his arms around the lad's neck, Liam wrapping his around Harry's waist. "I wouldn't be able to win if you weren't here cheering me on, you're my lucky charm", Liam said, placing small kisses on Harry's lips. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private", Liam teased, winking at his boyfriend as they began walking towards the changing rooms.

"Oi oi, 'ere he is, the leading man, and his sexy companion", Louis, a fellow player on the team, called out as Liam and Harry entered the changing rooms, hand in hand. The curly haired boy began to blush, burying his head in Liam's chest. "Did you guys want some privacy?", Zayn, also a fellow player on the team, asked. "If it's not too much trouble", Liam said, wrapping his arms around Harry's body. The group of boys soon left the changing room, leaving the happy couple to it. 

Neither of the two said anything, instead Liam just gently shoved Harry against the lockers, making out with him for a few minutes. They both pulled away, catching their breaths. "Take your clothes off", Liam commanded as Harry happily obeyed, removing every item of clothing.

"Okay, now lay on your back, on that bench", Liam continued, as Harry obeyed. "Did you want me to have a shower? I'm kinda sweaty and dirty and all", Liam asked as he discarded his own clothes. "No, it's sexy", Harry replied, smiling up at his boyfriend. Liam returned the gesture, a sudden shade of lust covering his eyes. He positioned himself in front of Harry's hole, and got down on his knees. 

Liam licked along the skin of Harry's ass, and darted his tongue into the ring of muscles. The curly haired boy began moaning as Liam pushed his tongue in as far as it would go. He pulled out, earning a whine from Harry due to the loss of friction. Liam placed three of his fingers into Harry's mouth, who happily got them slick with his saliva. Liam pulled his digits out of Harry's moist area and shoved all three of them up the boy's hole, making him gasp with the mix of pain of pleasure.

Liam was soon fingering Harry's now loose hole, curling his digits so that they brushed against his prostate, making him moan and writhe beneath him. Liam soon remembered that he wanted a sweet release, so pulled out, much to the annoyance of Harry. Liam looked around for some lube, and Harry soon realized. "We-we don't need any, i-i can t-take it", the curly haired boy whined out as Liam smirked and proceeded to line himself up with Harry's hole.

Liam slammed his cock deep into his boyfriend's ass until his balls were touching the cheeks. He didn't give time for the curly haired boy to adjust as he began thrusting into him, hard, fast and balls-deep. Harry was now screaming in ecstasy as Liam attacked his bundle of nerves with every thrust. Harry tried warning his lover that he was at the edge, but was too far out to form words. Instead, he just moaned out what sounded like Liam's name before shooting a hell of a load all over his chest and abs. The sight of Harry coming undone, completely untouched and the way the boy was clenching round his shaft was all Liam needed as he came deep into his boyfriend's hole with a scream of his name. Liam rode out his orgasm, the two of them coming down from their highs.

"That...Was...Amazing", Harry said between pants as Liam began licking the cum out of his ass and off of his body, making out with the curly haired boy so that their juices mixed between their mouths. "It sure was", Liam replied, giving Harry a peck on the mouth before they both re-dressed themselves and left the changing rooms, hand in hand. A young blonde boy, around Liam and Harry's age, and also a player on the team, revealed himself from inside the showers, tucking his softening dick into his jeans...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lirry one shot, so please give me feedback :D xxx


End file.
